britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Galen DeMarco
Narrator: "He liked the way DeMarco handled herself. He'd checked her file. Passed out third in her class. Served with distinction in both sector 190 and harbour division. Eight combat citations. An exemplary record." 2000 AD prog 974. ---- Garfield DeMarco (in flashback): "It's not enough, Galen. Money — possessions... all these 'good things' we work so hard for. Since your mother died I realise how... empty it all is. Life has to have a meaning. A purpose. If I can give you that, I've done all a father can do." Galen: "I want to stay with you, daddy!" Garfield: "It's hard for me too, child. But it's for your own good. One day you'll understand. I know you'll make me very proud of you." ''2000 AD'' prog 987. ---- Judge Dredd: "Personal attachments can impair judgement, DeMarco, you know that." Galen DeMarco: "That's what they drummed into us at the Academy. But so can cutting yourself off from a whole part of your humanity. I'm sorry I had to conceal information — I'm sorry if you feel I've let you down. But I don't think anyone can say I ever gave less than a hundred percent as a Judge. And I don't think I did anything wrong." 2000 AD prog 989. ---- Dredd: "I can't afford to lose a good Judge and you are undoubtedly that. You are potentially a very rich woman. You do not require to be here. But you have to make a choice. The pleasures of the flesh — or the life of a Judge. There is no middle ground." 2000 AD prog 991. ---- Cadet Renga: "You're no saint, DeMarco. Everybody knows about your little fling with another Judge. The only reason you kept your badge is 'cos Dredd fancied you himself." 2000 AD prog 1043. ---- Galen DeMarco (resigning): "I can't accept re-education. I don't think I've done anything wrong. Maybe one day things will change." 2000 AD prog 1132. ---- Dredd: "Lies can be useful." Galen DeMarco: "All those years -- all those years and I never saw through it. Beats me how." 2000 AD prog 1167. ---- Jack Point: "Hey, Galen? Is it true what they say 'bout guys with big chins?" Judge Dredd Megazine #225. ---- Jack Point (narrating): "Dames, huh? Walk all over you, drive you crazy... then still set your heart to hammerin' like a mescaline monsoon." Judge Dredd Megazine #226. ---- Galen DeMarco: "Look, I don't know what's going on, what you're into. But... I just lost my three-hundred pound gorilla, three quarters of my city's been drokked outta existence and... And I won't lose you, Jack. I love you. You... you ridiculous gruddamn mess. Don't you go anywhere. Don't you give up on anything." 2000 AD prog 1810. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "You brought in Galen DeMarco. A failed Judge — a quitter." Judge Dredd: "She's damned good at what she does. You know that." ''2000 AD'' prog 1967. Category:Quotes